


A Simple Suggestion

by KuroRiya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, seriously this is just sex omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroRiya/pseuds/KuroRiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias suggests that he and Berwald switch partners for the night. What could be the harm in that?<br/>Filled request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NordicQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NordicQueen).



It started out as a joke, a drunken challenge, a fleeting suggestion. No one actually thought anything would become of it. No one, that is, except Mathias. In retrospect, the three friends should have seen it coming. They knew Mathias better than anyone, no matter how much they loathed or denied the fact. So, of course, somewhere in the back of their minds, they must have known Mathias wasn't kidding at all. But they let it slip from their minds until the day he brought it up again.

They were participating in their monthly double date, finishing up the night with a few cocktails, or, in Tino's case, a couple shots of Vodka. (For this was his equivalent of a cocktail.) As they were downing their drinks, Mathias, ever-cocky grin in place, brought it up again. Tino chocked a bit on the shot he had just taken, Berwald having to pat his back. Lukas lowered his drink, glaring at his husband.

"Oh, come on guys! I think we're all comfortable enough with each other to do it! And it's not like we haven't all switched around before anyway." Mathias pointed out, winking at Tino and nudging Lukas. Lukas looked away, Tino's face going crimson at the memory of the night he and Lukas had shared rather recently. They all had to admit, Mathias had a point.

"It'll be fun! And it's just one night, nothing to worry about." He continued, turning now to Berwald with a smirk. "Unless you think yer wife'd fall for me. It wouldn't be surprising, I'd give him the night of his life." Mathias cackled as Berwald's glare took on a new tone, one of challenge. He'd later chalk it up to the viking blood still pumping through his veins, but at the time, he simply stood, dragging Tino away from his next drink, Mathias close on his heels with Lukas' hand in his.

They went to Mathias' house. It was the closest. Tino and Lukas tried to talk the two taller men out of it, but their words fell on stubbornly deaf ears. Knowing that their husbands weren't listening, they eventually gave up, deciding it was best to just let this one go. The worst that could happen would be a couple of hurt prides, and that could be dealt with. So when Mathias got his door unlocked, they went inside without a fuss, going to the bedroom and sitting quietly while Mathias and Berwald exchanged challenging looks. Mathias produced two condoms from a box in the closet, handing one to Berwald and keeping one for himself.  
Neither of them mentioned how strange it felt when their normal partner went to the other, pushing them down side by side on the bed, nor when they started exchanging kisses. Tino whined, unused to such rough kissing, Mathias using his teeth more than lips. Lukas sighed, unsatisfied by Berwald's timid pecks. Mathias was quick to pull Tino's shirt up, yanking it over his head and discarding it, much to the smaller male's surprise. He yelped at the action, eyes wide. Berwald, on the other hand, took his time with Lukas, still pressing kisses down his jaw as Mathias began playing with Tino's exposed nipples.

Lukas looked over at Tino, who was biting his lip. It was easy to see that the smallest male was feeling uncomfortable, his body tense against the sheets. Lukas was a bit ashamed of Mathias' inattentiveness, but he didn't mention it, instead reaching for Tino's hand, taking it in his own and giving it a squeeze. Tino glanced his direction, his eyes conveying his appreciation at the gesture.

Berwald finally got around to undoing the buttons of Lukas' shirt, pushing it aside so that it pooled at his shoulders. He spared Tino a glance, then got to work, latching his mouth onto Lukas' chest, finally eliciting a small gasp, Lukas' hips bucking up hungrily, though he found no purchase. He groaned with frustration, his grip on Tino's hand tightening.

Tino returned the pressure as he was relieved of his pants, given a moment to breath as Mathias stripped himself completely. Tino glanced down, sizing up what he was about to have to deal with. Thankfully, he noted with a sigh, Mathias wasn't as thick as Berwald, but he was a bit longer. Tino could accommodate to that, he decided, trying his best to relax as unfamiliar hands returned to his body, roughly massaging his hips and thighs.

Lukas stared at the ceiling, finding himself rather bored by the pace Berwald had set. He was just then getting his belt buckle undone, his kisses trailing down the Norwegian's stomach. It was enough that he was getting aroused, but just barely. He tried to speed things up, shimming his hips to help remove his pants, making sure his underwear went with them. But even when he was laid completely bare before the giant, Berwald made no move to touch him, continuing his trail of kisses down Lukas' thighs, eliciting a frustrated keen from the smaller.

Tino made a similar sound as he was palmed through his underwear, Mathias smirking at the reaction, leaning down to press a kiss to his temple. Tino's underwear were gone before he even knew Mathias was tugging at them, and he gasped as the air hit his previously smothered arousal. But Mathias stopped touching him all together, opting instead to stare at the one beneath him. Tino panted, taking the chance to catch his breath. But, as the seconds of inactivity grew many, and the stare remained unfaltering, he began to shift about, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. He wondered what Mathias could be staring at. Was he making a face? Did he need to blow his nose? He looked down at his body, not seeing anything wrong there, and Mathias made no indication as to what he was so focused on. Tino whined, unable to figure it out, unable to relax under the gaze.

Lukas looked over when he heard the sound, finding that, contrary to what he expected, Mathias had completely removed himself from Tino, the only contact the two shared being Mathias' knees against Tino's thighs, as he was straddling him. But Tino was writhing, moaning, his face flushed and breath heavy. A groan escaped Lukas as well, the sight a little too much for him. Seeing Mathias, so confident and dominant, hovering over Tino and exciting him with nothing but a look. It was hot, and Lukas felt himself respond against Berwald's hand, despite himself.

Tino felt his temperature rising, not sure if he was embarrassed or aroused, or a combination of both. But the perspiration started to form at his brow, his hand feeling clammy against Lukas'. He flinched when Mathias finally moved, doubling over so that his mouth brushed against Tino's ear. He hummed lowly, sending shivers down Tino's body.

"I never really paid attention, but yer pretty hot, aren't you?" He husked, his fingers splaying over Tino's shuddering chest. "And you have such a pretty little mouth." He continued, running fingers over the soft lips, The blonde's heart stuttering. Mathias' own lips broke into a grin. "How about we put them to good use?" He suggested lowly, not waiting for a response as he tugged his partner into a sitting position. Mathias himself straightened out, standing proudly on his knees before the frazzled Finn. Tino sat frozen, staring at the larger man as if for instruction. Mathias hooked his fingers under the round chin, guiding Tino's lips towards his erection, willing the blonde to open his mouth with a soft prod. Tino finally obliged, taking the head in with a small sigh.

Lukas moaned, having to let go of Tino's hand as the smaller shifted his position to better pleasure the Dane. He licked his lips as he watched the manhood that he was so familiar with disappear into his friend's mouth, swearing he could feel the length himself. He jerked erratically when he felt lips on his own member, eyes shooting downwards to find Berwald working him diligently. He arched, glad to finally have some direct pleasure. It was too much, and he found himself unable to keep his hips from rolling up into the wetness. But Berwald didn't deny him, allowing the smaller to set his own pace, taking it all without so much as batting a lash.

Tino, though he was busy with his own partner, couldn't help but look over to see what his husband was up to. He groaned at the sight, his arousal doubling instantly. He loved it when Berwald sucked him off, loved the feeling of the Swede's tongue dancing around him, paying special attention to spots he knew were sensitive. He envied Lukas, getting such attention, wondering if the Norwegian even knew how fortunate he was.

"Hej now, naughty Tino, you're supposed to be paying attention to me." Mathias scolded, swatting Tino's bottom as way of punishment. Tino yelped, then groaned, deciding he rather liked that. Lukas moaned as well, knowing for a fact that he liked being spanked by his husband. "Oh? Do you like that?" Mathias rasped, his hand stroking down the tense back of the blonde before him. Tino didn't respond, focusing instead on sucking harder. Mathias had to pause when a grunt escaped, his pleasure obvious on his face. Lukas bucked harder into Berwald's mouth, tangling his fingers in the short hair and pressing his nails into the scalp underneath. Mathias hummed again.

"Fuck, I think that's enough." He announced, pulling Tino away by his feathery locks. Tino wasn't expecting it, and came off with a vulgar sound, a bit of drool escaping before he could wipe it away. The sound caught Berwald's attention, and he growled low in his throat, sending vibrations to Lukas' erection, still cased in his mouth. Lukas moaned, tugging at the hair his fingers were tangled in, pulling the larger man to him for a rough kiss. Berwald was obviously surprised by Lukas' commanding nature, but he let the tongue into his mouth and participated in a quick make-out session.

Tino glanced over, jealousy rising in his stomach again as he saw Berwald kissing Lukas so passionately. This earned him another swat, drawing his attention back to his current partner.

"I thought we talked about this." Mathias said coolly, drawing closer to Tino's ear. "If you keep ignoring me, I'll have to give you a real spanking." He whispered, Tino's frame shaking from fear, or maybe excitement. Mathias sat back on his haunches, looking Tino over, and the smaller felt as if he was being dissected by the gaze, analyzed. Lukas, who had since pulled away from Berwald's mouth, knew what his lover was doing.

Despite popular belief, Mathias wasn't actually stupid, especially not when it came to matters of sex. Lukas could see the wheels turning behind the bright blue eyes, knew that he was calculated what the best position would be for Tino. Lukas preferred it from the side, one of his legs hiked over Mathias' shoulder, allowing the Dane to thrust into him harshly and at any speed he wanted, Lukas' arms practically useless as they steadied him against the mattress. He assumed Mathias would choose to take Tino from behind, considering the way he was built, thick hips and round bottom.

But Mathias did no such thing, crawling forward until Tino was forced to clamber backwards, his back eventually finding the headboard. Mathias still moved closer, till he was flush against the smaller male, yanking his hips forward and hooking his legs over boney hips. Tino waited, not sure what he was meant to do.

In the meantime, Berwald had also decided to take it to the next step, spreading Lukas' legs and touching fingers to his entrance experimentally, gauging his reaction. Lukas nodded, and Berwald slipped one finger inside, up to the knuckle, then waited. Lukas rolled his eyes, knowing that Berwald was pausing for him to adjust, but he didn't need it. He liked it rough, raw, and had to wonder if Berwald and Tino always took so long to get going. In a bid to speed things up, he began rolling his hips against the finger, and Berwald took the hint, adding another and scissoring. Lukas hissed but didn't stop rocking, digging his fingers into the sheets again.

Tino did his best not to glance over at the other two, failing a few times. But Mathias chose to ignore it, too busy kissing along Tino's jaw to pay much attention. He trailed the kisses up, licking the shell of Tino's ear when he reached it.

"Do you know what we're going to do?" He asked, his breath especially hot against the wet skin. Tino shook his head gently, earning a wolfish grin. "You're going to ride me like the little slut you are." Mathias replied simply, as if what he had said wasn't vulgar or mean. Tino keened, grinding his hips against his partner. Mathias bit into the flesh covering his trapezius, causing the blonde in his lap to spasm and cry out.

Lukas repeated the sound, Berwald having stretched him a little harsher than necessary, pushing the ring of muscles to its limit. He apologised for the misstep with a kiss to Lukas' thigh, pulling his fingers out entirely. Lukas spread his thighs as far as he could, urging Berwald to hasten his movements with his gaze. After sliding the condom on, the one that Mathias had handed him before they had joined the two smaller males in bed, Berwald lined himself up and pushed in. Lukas screamed, yanking the Swede closer with his legs. Berwald began thrusting, slowly at first, but with increasing speed as Lukas encouraged him on.

Tino moaned, the sight and sounds of his husband and his best friend almost enough to send him over the edge without so much as a touch. But Mathias had other plans, and was now ready for the blonde, his own condom slipped on while Tino was watching Berwald and Lukas. The only encouragement Tino needed was a tight squeeze to his hips, and he was getting in position, lining Mathias up with his entrance. He lowered himself slowly, biting his lip as he took in the length. He was about halfway down when Mathias snapped his hips up, filling Tino without warning. The Finn let out a scream of his own, his hands flitting desperately for purchase, something to grab onto to steady himself. Mathias took his hands, guiding them to his shoulders. It took Tino no time at all to dig his nails in, Mathias feeling them breaking the topmost layers of his skin as he began lifting the smaller by his hips, helping him set a quick pace astride the Dane's lap.

Lukas sucked in a sharp breath as he saw the crescent shaped marks Tino was leaving all over Mathias' back, but quickly returned his attention to Berwald when he wrapped a big hand around Lukas' own leaking arousal. Lukas took a moment to appreciate just how big Berwald was. He was tall, and lean, yet still broad, with an amazing girth that was stretching Lukas further than he thought he'd been before. But he couldn't get as deep as Mathias, and he didn't know the right angle. Still, when he managed to brush against Lukas' prostate, it was enough to send him reeling. And as soon as Berwald had it pinpointed, he adjusted himself, thrusting at a different angle to accommodate the Norwegian. Lukas couldn't hold back his screams as the spot was assaulted mercilessly, the pleasure coupled with carefully timed pumps to his erection.

Tino too was having trouble containing his cries, rocking against the taller blonde obediently, his hips shaking with the effort of getting him up every time he came down. Mathias growled, his fingers squeezing harshly at Tino's hips, forcing him into a faster pace.

"Yeah, fuck. You like that, don't you, little bitch." He snarled, pushing the Finn back into the headboard so that he had more control, more leverage, using it to pound into the willing body beneath him. "You like my cock, fucking you stupid, don't you?" He demanded, Tino only able to nod in response, his mouth too busy moaning and screaming to produce any words. "You could come just from my voice, couldn't you, you filthy whore?" Tino whimpered, managing a small yes, earning a grin. He turned his head, looking over to Berwald who was busy pleasuring Lukas, imagining the long fingers wrapped around his own neglected member, spilling precum onto his taught stomach. He felt Mathias bend over, utilizing Tino's exposed neck to find his ear once more, his breath coming in pants.

Lukas turned his head to see what Mathias was doing, watched him lean over Tino to speak into his ear, Tino turned to look at Berwald. Lukas shuddered, his muscles tightening, his gaze meeting Tino's. He heard Mathias' word, only one word.

"Come."

Lukas screamed one last time, arching off of the mattress, his hands fisting the sheets as he released into Berwald's diligent hand, falling limp as he came down from his orgasm. Tino, however, only moaned, his arousal twitching a bit, but not releasing. Mathias growled, thrusting harder, shaking the bed hard enough that the headboard started to bang into the wall behind it.

Berwald thrusted a bit more into Lukas, following him only a few seconds after, his completion signaled by a low groan. But it was loud enough that Tino heard, and he spasmed, arching even further off the bed than Lukas had, his toes curling and uncurling as his release pooled on his stomach, his body finally going slack. Mathias came as soon as Tino began tightening, his sound guttural and aggressive. He fell on top of Tino when he finished, his panting adding to the dissonance created by four people trying to breath again after a powerful orgasm. Eventually, after much shuffling and a bit of shoving, everyone found their way to their rightful lovers, limbs tangling and kisses exchanged. Tino and Berwald didn't bother with going into the guest bedroom, and Mathias and Lukas couldn't be bothered to kick them out. And so they fell asleep, all four of them, bodies pressed tightly together on the bed.

They could yell at Mathias for his stupid idea in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> What shameless porn I have written on this day. Well, I got a request, and I try to fill requests when I can. I don't know if this is what you expected, but here's what you got! This was my prompt: “Ok here is the fic idea. A one shot where Mathias beds Tino and Berwald beds Lukas. Kind of a bet between the Dane and Swede to see who could make the wives scream the loudest or something like that. Extra points if Mathias has a dirty mouth.  
> Well, I hope I delivered! That was a lot of writing to do in one day, goodness. I'm trying to get a lot done before I go to Toronto next week though. So back to writing for me! Thanks for reading, and thanks for the request. You know who you are! 
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


End file.
